A Red Chasing a False Dragon
by Kartos
Summary: When the Amyrlin sends a Red Sedai to find a False Dragon, nobody can ever be sure of the outcome...*complete*


This was written for a project in school. I spent a great deal of time studying the styles of writing Robery Jordan used, and came up with a story emulating his stlye.  
-Beitzy Rossae is a name tha tobviously comes form Betsy Ross, making of the firts American Flag. RJ often takes names from other myths and legends and such and changes them slightly, and uses then within his tale.  
-Kathana Justinia Trevalaer is an Amyrlin on an online Role Playing Game, she allowed me to use the name she created.  
-Guaire Amalasan is a False Dragon mentioned in the Wheel of Time Reference Guide.  
-This was written in the spring of 2000.  
-BTW, if you couldn't tell, all the stuffs in here like White Tower and Ajah's is probably Copywrite Tor and Robert Jordan. Wish I had a huge following..  
  
  
  
  
The Tower glistened as the trees far below its turret waned in the breeze. Below even the boughs, a field of white flew high above the banner man's hands. Seven distinct colors swirled out from the centermost point, which was adorned with a tear of the purest white. The Flame of Tar Valon, symbol of the Aes Sedai and the female half of the One Power, Saidar.  
  
Beitzy Rossae, of the Red Ajah walked down the hallway with an air of prestige. The Mother had summoned her, after deliberation with the Head of the Reds. There was a False Dragon in the far west, and she had been hoping she would be allowed to take many sisters to capture him and show the world he was a counterfeit. He could not be the real Dragon Reborn. That would bring about Tarmon Gaidon, the Last Battle.  
Beitzy nodded to the Keeper of Chronicles, and continued into the Amyrlin's antor room, and into her office. She was expected.  
  
Welcome Daughter. We have been waiting. Kathana Justinia Trevalaer said to her. She sat on the opposing side of the wide oak desk. The Head of the Red Ajah sat at an angle, opposite side of the desk that the Mother was on. She smiled at her Sister, and stood in front of the big desk. There was no chair. Either she was being reprimanded or this was to be short. She hoped the latter; it would explain the smile.  
Her Ajah Head spoke.  
Sister, I have chosen you to send out of the Tower after that False Dragon. I have belief you will put him where he belongs; in our hands. He can do no damage with us.  
  
You will be leaving at the Noon Toll, Daughter. I will be giving the command to the Sword Commander. I believe a high ranking Warder would do well to lead our forces. Now Daughter, go and capture the False Dragon so we can move on to other matters. The Amyrlin said, and straightened some papers on her desk. She handed them to Beitzy as she turned to leave.  
  
  
***  
  
Beitzy adjusted her shawl as the Saldaeans look on. Some were a bit uneasy. With the False Dragon, Guaire Amalasan, close to the Saldaean border with Arad Doman, Aes Sedai meant battle. The country on the Borderlands faced its share of Trolloc Raids and fighting, but not with humans as their adversary. Some looked to them with hope. Some of anger. They could handle a False Dragon they thought.  
The procession of Aes Sedai and the Tar Valon Legions advanced down the road toward Bander Eban. Where the False Dragon had his grasp. The Aes Sedai seemed to be in another place in the world. They stayed on their horses and chatted, and moved the around. Sharp contrast to the marching army.  
  
*  
  
Across the valley, a small group of people evaded the Gaidin who were scouting. They were woodsmen, and followers of the False Dragon. One perked his head up and was spotted by a Warder who had found something amiss in the area. Shouts arose from the surrounding woods and the men ran, followed by several Warders. Mere moments later, the Warders can back, running at full speed. Drums were heard from over the hill. The Sedai stopped talking mid word. Guaire Amalasan's Fanatics were closer than anticipated.  
  
A cry arose from the woods nearby and thousands of men poured from the brush. A scant few were clad as a soldier would be. Most wore no armor of any kind, only clothes they had worn all their lives.  
  
The Gaidin and Fanatics clashed in a frenzy of yells and bright flashes of steel. Screams of the first dying echoed as the fighting commenced. The neatly formed lines turned to mush as they bended and squeezed with the oncoming onslaught of disorder. Some of the center legions were ordered to turn and flank the chaos on the left. This let a gap in the right to the middle. A few men filled the gap and advanced pushing through the army. Little did anyone see that the men weren't doing the pushing themselves. This was the work of Saidin, the Male half of the True Source. Forever tainted was Saidin, but the work of the Dark One long ago. Whomever had channeled this was doomed to one day go mad and rot within his own body. This left the Aes Sedai on their own.  
  
Beitzy daydreamingly watched the battle. No one had been wielding any form of the source, as far as she could see. The False Dragon had to be farther South. She casually glanced around at her Sisters on the small knoll. They seemed preoccupied, and some even were briefly chit chatting amongst themselves.  
As her gaze swept back she noticed some men had somehow gotten to their knoll and were jogging swiftly toward them. The man in front appeared to be a normal civilian, but he ran with the graze of something more..._Almost like a Warder_. She thought. Then it hit her, as he raised his arms as if to throw air. He is the False Dragon... She screamed and weaved Saidar to make a fireball. He hurled a blue crackling ball of lightening at her, while she threw her fireball at him. He was quicker, and as she moved her horse, it hit the animal and threw her off. She screeched out in pain as she fell on her side. She glanced up and her world spun. All at once the Oath was broken. He had harmed a Sister. Certain Ajah's Aes Sedai stood aghast, while the Green Ajah and Blue Ajah took action. The sky was suddenly alive with many sources of light, as each Sister simotaniously weaved the threads into balls and ropes of pure fire and air. The False Dragon countered them but was being overwhelmed.  
Beitzy was closer to him then any of the others. She scrambled up, feeling immense pain in her side. The False Dragon spotted her and aimed a golden ball of fire straight for her. She jumped and landed sideways rolling. She rolled down the hill and felt her shawl tear and get left behind. She felt herself smack into feet, stopping her momentum dead. She glanced up into the face of the False Dragon.  
She screamed as she launched a gush of water over the top of his head, pouring down on her as well. He growled and lunged at her. She saw a bright flash coming from his hands. While she had rolled down the hill he had unsheathed his sword. She screamed as he came down on her. She kicked him in the ribs, but it was too late. He came crashing down sword first. It pierced her in the stomach as she cried out. He fell onto her, crushing her beneath his weight. She squeezed her eyes shut as the world spun and blackened.  
  
*  
  
Guaire Amalasan screamed as he was cut from the Source, forever. He was still overtop the Red Sister, his sword violating her dying body. He screamed a scream of many deaths, and the clash of steel abated. The False Dragon held his head in his hands and was now on the ground screaming, as the armies watched and his followers stood mouths agape. A cry arose from within their ranks that sent all not in armor running at once. Shouts rose with their retreat. The Dragon has been gentled!  
  
***  
  
The Amyrlin Seat stood on her balcony watching the presentation. It had been many months since she first had word that the False Dragon had been detained. In the process, Beitzy Rossae had been killed. By the time the Yellows had reached to her, she was dead. The Amyrlin sighed. So many men, and one Sister lost because of one man. One man who could channel.  
The Army of Tar Valon entered the city gates and the Mother could see the Aes Sedai, and the large cage they had aquired. It was large enough to have several sisters sit in the corners and the False Dragon in the center. He was likely gagged with a weave of Air. Warders surrounded the cage, but it was all for show. He had been gentled and could not use the One Power any longer. He was like any normal human. Tower Law dictated that he be tried by the Hall of Sitters in Tar Valon, but he had killed a Sister. They had cut him from the source so quickly and forcefully that he had been gentled. The Amyrlin wondered if they had not just wanted to do it, regardless of the Sister being murdered. She shook her head and walked back inside her quarters. She would have much work to do now that he was brought to the White Tower. And much work had to be done to cover up the fact that he could not channel any longer...  
  
*fin*


End file.
